1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telescoping towers or masts for supporting antennas or lighting fixtures and more particularly to a free standing telescoping mast.
In many areas remote from the location of broadcast stations it is necessary to elevate an antenna a substantial height above the surface of the earth in order to receive the broadcast signals due, at least in part, to the curvature of the earth. It is also desirable that the mast be capable of being lowered to a position near the ground for access to the antenna for its repair or replacement. This invention provides such a mast.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Towers or masts presently in use, some of which are telescoping, are usually supported against wind or storm damage by a plurality of guy wires. These guy wires are a source of trouble in that they frequently must be tightened and/or replaced if they become loose or damaged as a result of expansion and contraction or by being run into by an animal or machinery.
The present invention provides a free standing mast comprising at least two telescoping tubular members of different cross sectional configuration and including a winch for extending and retracting the telescoping member from a point near the ground. Guide members are connected with the tubes to prevent relative rotation between the tubes.